Los sentimientos de una ladron
by Phani Mota
Summary: (Shadikal) Shadow, es un no tan reconocido ladron, que solo quiere ayudar a su abuelo. Pero conoce a una chica, por la cual empieza a tener un gran afecto. Pero algo malo pasa, y las cosas se complican.
1. Mirando hacia el pasado

**Hola! Eh aquí, otra nueva historia! Espero que enserio les guste xD**

**Por cierto... esta es una historia SHADIKAL! Amo esa pareja!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- Mirando hacia el pasado.**

¿Qué haces si un día pierdes a las personas que te dejaron vivir? ¿Si te tienes que quedar con los/las hermanos/as de esas personas? ¿Y si te abandonaran? ¿Y tienes que quedarte con sus padres? ¿Y también los pierde ras? ¿Y que de todas ellas, solamente uno sigue a tu lado? Eso me pasó a mí, cuando solo tenía 8 años. Por causas que desconozco mis padres murieron, me dejaron con mis tíos, pero me abandonaron. Me quede con mis abuelos, pero para mi suerte… mi abuela falleció y me quede solo con mi abuelo.

Pasaron los años, cuando tenía 14 mi abuelo empezó con una fuerte enfermedad, que lo mataría poco a poco. A esto, deje de estudiar y busque trabajo, para poder pagar los medicamentos de mi abuelo. Conseguí empleo cono bolero, empacador, vendedor de dulces en las calles y limpia parabrisas, pero no conseguía el dinero necesario. La enfermedad de mi abuelo empeoraba, no sabía que hacer… entonces, decidí hacer lo que más odio… ROBAR.

Comencé mi carrera de ladrón a los 16, ahora tengo 18 y lo sigo haciendo. La ciudad donde vivo no es ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, y por los trabajos que antes tuve, conocía toda la ciudad y quienes la habitaban. Siempre me quedaba afuera de una casa, lo más discreto esperando a que las personas salieran de sus hogares, entraba, revisaba todo de arriba, abajo y siempre me llevaba lo mismo. Todas las cosas que robaba las vendía o las empeñaba, recibía mucho dinero y con eso podía pagar los medicamentos de mi abuelo.

Pero un día… la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, y cuando pasaba eso, se podría decir que era la época en la que… "ganaba más". Ese día, toda mi vida cambio. Jamás había tenido novia, nunca pensé tener. Habían chicas que estaban locas por mí, pero la verdad nunca me llamaron la atención… o bueno… eso era lo que pensaba hasta que conocí a una, una chica linda, tierna, dulce, amable, compasiva y… perdón, estoy comenzando a sonrojarme… bueno, algo en ella me llamo mucho la atención. Quería estar a su lado siempre… a veces… olvidaba ir a "trabajar", por querer estar con ella.

Creo que ya hable mucho sobre mi… así que mejor… porque no ven ustedes como empezó todo…

Continuara...

* * *

**Yo: Fin del primer capitulo! Recuerda, deja Reviews!**

**Sonic: Claro que no lo harán!**

**Yo: Porque, azulito?**

**Sonic: Porque no soy el protagonista :'(**

**Yo: Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no todo se trata de ti!**

**Sonic: Claro que si!**

**Yo: Quieres un Chili Dogs?**

**Sonic: Te perdono! Damelo! Damelo!**


	2. Primera impresion

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, espero les guste! xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Primera impresión**

Era un día tranquilo y como cualquier en la vieja Mobius. Todo estaba cubierto de una blanca y espesa nieve. Las personas entusiasmadas salían a comprar decoraciones, regalos y demás para el día más esperado: Navidad. Con las prisas, varias casas quedaban vacías por horas, y esto, era perfecto para una cierta persona.

-Que bien… al fin se han ido.- Dijo un erizo negro con mechas rojas, al entrar por una ventana. Vestía un suéter negro, ya gastado y siempre llevaba un saco con él.

-Comencemos…- Susurro y dio un profundo suspiro. Del suéter, saco un viejo collar con un pequeño dije, en él se encontraba la foto de un viejo erizo gris. –Todo por ti abuelo… - Dijo con un tono tristes y guardando el collar.

-Veamos que tiene de valioso esta gente.- El erizo negro recorrió la casa en busca de cosas con gran valor.

25 minutos después…

El erizo llevaba su saco repleto de otras 3 casas que había visitado. En el habían joyas, diamantes, relojes, jarrones antiguos, unos cuantos celulares y de más. Con esto decidió entrar a una última casa, pero apenas entro, llegaron los dueños o la dueña más bien.

-¡Gracias por traernos, chicas!- Se oyó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No nos agradezcas!- Le siguió otra.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas!- Dijo por ultimo una tercera voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- Dijo asustado el erizo. -¡Tengo que esconderme!

Subió corriendo las escaleras, entro aun cuarto naranja y se escondió en un gran ropero. Abrieron la puerta, y entraron a la casa una eriza rosa y una equidna naranja. Ambas con suéteres, medias y botas.

-Al fin llegamos…- Dijo la eriza rosa, mientras se lanzaba a un sillón.

-Amy, ¿qué te parece si preparo chocolate caliente?- Pregunto la equidna.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantan tu chocolate, Tikal!

-De acuerdo… pero primero me cambiare.

-Y yo me daré un baño caliente.

Ambas subieron las escaleras, la eriza se dirigió a un pequeño baño azul celeste y la equidna a una habitación naranja.

Mientras tanto…

Aquel erizo negro seguía escondido en el armario. Curioso, asomo la cabeza y mira a todos lados. De repente, se oyó como la manija de la puerta giraba. El erizo volvió a esconder la cabeza, pero esta vez, dejo la puerta del armario entre abierta, pego un ojo y observo todo lo que pasaba.

-¡Valla! Qué día…- Dijo la equidna al entrar a la habitación.

La equidna se recostó en la cama, luego se quitó el suéter, dejándose puesto solo una blusa blanca pegada. Después, se quitó la falda que llevaba, dejándose un short de licra. El erizo no evito sonrojarse al ver esto, y un poco de sangre salía de su nariz. La equidna tomo la ropa que se había quitado y se dirigió al armario, en donde estaba el erizo.

-¡Rayos!- Se dijo a sí mismo el erizo. La equidna abrió el armario y al ver al erizo, se sonrojo y se quedó en shock.

-¡AAHHH…!

-¡No!- El erizo le tapó la boca a la equidna, haciendo que dejara de gritar. –Tranquila… no te hare daño. Ahora prométeme que no gritaras cuando te suelte.- Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Te agradezco que no gritaras!- Dijo el erizo después de un suspiro.

-¿Q-Quien eres?- Pregunto curiosa y con miedo.

-Mi nombre es Shadow.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo decírtelo…- Miro al suelo. –Sera mejor que me valla. Por cierto… te vez bien en licra- Dijo pícaro y guiñándole un ojo. Esta se sonrojo y se tapó con una almohada.

El erizo salto por una ventana, y se fue corriendo. A los 5 segundos, la eriza rosa entro corriendo al cuarto de la equidna.

-¡Tikal! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Decía preocupada. -¡Escuche que gritaste! ¿Qué paso?- Seguía sin obtener alguna respuesta. -¿Tikal? ¿Tikal?

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Amo Shadikal! Lo amo! Lo amo!**

**Perdon... xD Reviews! Reviews!**


	3. Rescate inesperado

**Capítulo 3.- Rescate inesperado**

Al día siguiente…

Era de tarde y ya casi llegaba la hora de almorzar. Llegaron de visita una coneja crema y una murciélaga blanco. Y Tikal… no podía sacarse de la mente a ese erizo negro que irrumpió en su habitación.

-¡Que suerte!- Dijo sarcástica la murciélaga. -¡Amy! ¡Olvidaste comprar huevos, de nuevo!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero estoy segura de que lo hice!

-Eso dices tú.- Dijo la coneja. –Pensar mucho en Sonic hace que olvides las cosas.

-No es verdad.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo la murciélaga

-Tikal… ¿me acompañarías a mi casa?- Pregunto Cream.

-¡Uhh! Claro, Cream…

Ambas tomaron sus suéteres y salieron a la calle. Después de 20 minutos, llegaron a una humilde casa, en donde se encontraba una coneja mayor, idéntica a la pequeña Cream.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Hola, señorita Vanilla!

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Necesitamos esto.- Cream saco una lista y se la dio a su mamá.

-¡Bien! Enseguida les traigo todo.

-¡De acuerdo!- Vanilla entro a la casa y las chicas se quedaron afuera, puesto a que Cream, quería jugar con la nieve.

-Valla, valla, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo un erizo verde, junto a otro negro con rayas azul obscuro.

-Pero si son la "dulce" Tikal y la "inocente" Cream.- Dijo el otro erizo.

-S-Scourge… Mephiles…- Dijo nerviosa Tikal.

-En carne y hueso, nena.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto enfadada Cream.

-¡A ti que te importa mocosa! Meph, encárgate de ella.

-¡Con gusto!- Mephiles tomo por los brazos a Cream, evitando que se moviera.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Oblígame, niñita!

-Y bien, Tikal… ¿esta vez me regalaras un besito?

-Y, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Porque… si no lo haces… ¡Juro que hoy será tu ultimo día!- Scourge sujeto el cuello de Tikal y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-No… no puedo… respirar…

-¡Has todo lo que digo y te soltare!

-Ja… jamás lo hare…

-¡Entonces no me dejas otra opción!- Scourge comenzó a apretar el cuello de Tikal, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que paso.

-¡Oye! Sera mejor que la sueltes…- Grito un erizo negro de mechas rojas.

-¿Eh? Valla, pero si es el inútil de Shadow.

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo? ¿Muerto? ¿O sigue retorciéndose de dolor?- Dijo provocador Mephiles.

-Jamás te autorice a hablar mal de mi familia.

-¿De qué familia hablas? Que yo sepa, solo eres un idiota solitario al que todos desprecian.

-¡Basta!

Shadow le dio un puñetazo a Scourge y una patada Mephiles, haciendo que estos soltaran a Tikal y Cream. Scourge y Mephiles lanzaban golpes a más no poder, pero Shadow los esquivaba y los regresaba.

-¡Basta! No perderé mi tiempo siendo golpeado por un inútil.- Grito Scourge. –Y recuerda Tikal, hare todo lo posible para que seas mía. ¿Escuchaste?- Dijo amenazante y para después, irse con Mephiles.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… gracias…

-¿Segura? ¿No te hizo daño?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Se conocen?- Pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

-Bueno… se… podría decir… que si.- Respondieron ambos a la vez, mientras compartían una profunda mirada y un leve sonrojo.

-¡Chicas, aquí todo lo que me pidieron!- Vanilla salió de la casa, le entrego una bolsa repleta a las chicas y estas agradecieron. Tikal tomo la mano Cream, haciéndola caminar para retirarse, pero esta la detuvo y le susurro.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir con nosotras?

-No me parece una buena idea.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ayudarnos.

-Ya te dije que no, Cream. Además… estamos muy ocupadas ahora.- Apretó la mano de la pequeña y se fueron caminando.

-¡Espera!- Grito Shadow. -¿Tienes que irte? ¿No puedes quedarte un momento más?

-Lo lamento… pero… ahora no puedo.- Ambas se fueron de ahí, dejando solo al erizo. El cual tenía una mirada de tristeza, pero a la vez confusión.

Llegaron a la casa de la equidna, y para su sorpresa, aquel erizo ya les esperaba afuera.

-¿S-Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto algo molesta la equidna.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo…

-Lo lamento, pero ya te había dicho que no puedo. Cream, entra a la casa.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo esta, un poco asombrada por las palabras de la equidna.

-Shadow… te agradezco que nos hayas ayudado, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada.

-¿Por favor…? solo será por un momento.

-De acuerdo…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Conociendote mejor

**Capítulo 4.- Conociéndote mejor.**

Shadow cargo a Tikal, con una mano sostuvo su espalda y con la otra sus piernas. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Sujétate fuerte… daremos un paseo.- Le guiño un ojo a la equidna, provocando que esta se enrojeciera más.

De repente, Shadow comenzó a correr o más bien… a patinar… a una velocidad impresionante. En el trayecto, Tikal no pudo evitar voltear a ver al erizo. Noto un gesto de dolor en la cara de este, como si algo le estuviese incomodando.

-Shadow… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Peso mucho?

-No te preocupes, no eres tú. La verdad… te me haces muy liviana.

-¿Y porque me cargaste? Bien podría ir caminando.

-Porque así llegaremos más rápido, y… bueno… me gusta tenerte cerca de mí…- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada a la chica.

35 minutos después…

Llegaron a un edificio viejo, se veía triste y abandonado. Shadow subió las escaleras, llegaron hasta el techo del edificio y ahí bajo a Tikal. Aunque no lo crean, era lugar hermoso. Todo estaba cubierto de flores, y lo copos de nieve que caían hacían que ese lugar fuese el más bello de toda la ciudad.

-Ya llegamos.

-Es… hermoso… Pero, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque… hace años que no vengo a este lugar junto con alguien. Solía venir de venir de niño, traía a mis amigos, primos y… a… mis padres.

-Y… ¿qué paso?- Tomo la mano del erizo, haciéndolo caminar hacia una banca que yacía ahí y tomaron asiento.

-Cuando era niño… perdí a mis padres, no sé cómo… pero así fue. Decidí quedarme con mis tíos… ¡Hmm! No fue la mejor opción. Ahora vivo con mi abuelo… pero no creo que dure por mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tiene una rara enfermedad… que lentamente lo mata. Cuando me lo dijeron estaba destrozado. Volvería a quedarme solo… y perder al único familiar que me queda. Busque trabajo… pero ninguno ayudaba a pagar sus estudios y medicinas…

-Por eso decidiste robar.

-¿Cómo sabes que robo?

-Cuando saliste corriendo de mi habitación olvidaste tu saco.- Dijo soltando una risita.

-Con razón sentía que olvidaba algo.

-Pero no te preocupes. Lo tengo muy bien escondido.

-Gracias. Pero la verdad… odio lo que hago… si fuera por mí trabajaría en otro lugar… pero no puedo…

-Shadow…- Tikal recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shadow y tomo su mano. -…no me interesa lo que hagas… siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

-S-Soy Tikal…- Dijo para después bostezar.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Creo que si… un poco…- Tikal comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, a medida de que se quedó dormida. Su cabeza se resbalo, y paso de estar en el hombro del erizo a estar en su pecho.

Shadow la miraba con ternura, algo que nunca había hecho en toda su vida. Acaricio su mejilla, una mejilla tan suave que no dejo de acariciar. Su cabello brillaba con la nieve que le caía. Era perfecta… nunca en su vida se había puesto así con alguna persona… ni con su propia familia. Tomo delicadamente la cabeza de Tikal, la recostó en sus piernas y miro hacia enfrente. Se tocó el pecho, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas. Volvió a mirar a la equidna, noto una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que hizo que el también sonriera y sonrojara. Le beso la frente, volvió a cargarla en brazos y la llevo a casa.

Al llegar, Shadow distinguió una figura roja en la entrada de la casa de Tikal. Se acercó un poco más, y noto que se trataba de un equidna rojo, el cual se veía molesto. Esto lo lleno de curiosidad y decidió despertar a Tikal.

-Tikal… despierta… Tikal…

-Hmm… ¿y-ya llegamos?

-Algo así. Me detuve algo lejos, hay alguien parado en la puerta de tu casa.

-¡Uhh! Es mi hermano, Knuckles.

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo después de un suspiro de alivio.

-Creíste que era mi novio, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No… claro que no…

-Bueno, quiero presentártelo.

-¿Estas… segura?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Tranquilo, yo estaré a tu lado.- Tomo su mano, la apretó, le sonrió y se acercaron al equidna.

-Knuckles…

-Tikal, ¿en dónde te habías metido? ¡Me preocupaste al no verte en casa!

-Lo lamento… salí con un amigo.

-De acuerdo, ahora entra a la casa.

-¡Espera! Quiero presentártelo. Shadow, él es Knuckles. Knuckles, es el Shadow.

-¡H-Hola!- Dijo nervioso el erizo.

-¡Más te vale que no hayas tocado a mi hermana!

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-¡Hmm! Vamos, Tikal.

-Ahora entro.- Knuckles entro a la casa. Tikal se acercó al oído de Shadow y le susurro. –Te estaré esperando en la parte trasera de la casa con tu saco… y algo más.

Tikal entro corriendo a la casa. Shadow no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír las palabras de la equidna. ¿Qué era ese "algo más" que le menciono? No lo pensó dos veces, y como todo un experto se dirigió a la parte de atrás sin que nadie lo viera. Al llegar, Tikal ya lo esperaba. Se acercó nervioso, Tikal le entrego el saco y le volvió a susurrar al oído.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme con el bobo de Scourge!- Se alejó y quedo cara a cara con el erizo. Con ambas manos le tomo el rostro, cerró los ojos y lo beso. Este quedo impresionado, nunca pensó que lo fuese a besar… o a lo mejor sí. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ambos se abrasaron y se acercaron más. Podían sentir como sus corazones se aceleraban. Un intenso ardor en las mejillas de ambos podía notarse fácilmente. Lo que empezó como un tierno beso, término siendo un beso apasionado.

Duro 15 minutos, al terminar, ambos se separaron. Tikal entro a la casa y Shadow se fue del lugar. Ya estando en diferentes lugares, no podían borrarse una sonrisa del rostro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual estaba acompañada por un intenso sonrojo. Que sin importar lo que hicieran, este no desaparecía…


	5. ¡¡No es mi novia!

**Capítulo 5.- ¡No es mi novia!**

Narra Shadow…

Llegue a mi casa por la noche, me quite el suéter y los pantalones. Quedándome únicamente con una camisa y boxers. Me avente a la cama quedando boca arriba, coloque los brazos atrás de mi cabeza y di un profundo suspiro. Una enorme sonrisa apareció de repente en mi rostro, me toque el pecho… mi corazón estaba acelerado. Intente dormir, pero no pude. No podía olvidar aquel intenso beso que me dio aquella hermosa chica. En ese momento lo sabía, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Nunca creí sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona.

Después de media hora los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente seguía con aquella sonrisa, me pare y me dirige al baño a ducharme. Al terminar, me vestí. Me puse unos jeans y el mismo suéter de siempre. Admitámoslo, no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarme más ropa, pero no me importaba. Lo único en que pensaba, aparte de la chica, era en ayudar a mi abuelo con su enfermedad. Terminando de vestirme me dirige a la sala. Note que mi abuelo ya estaba allí, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cuando llegue, enseguida volteo a verme, seguro me estaba esperando.

-¡Buenos días!- Le dije aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Buenos días!- Me miro extrañado. -¿Por qué estás tan feliz hoy?

-Ohh… no es nada…- Mire hacia otro lado para disimular.

-Hijo, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada. Dime, ¿qué pasa?- Me senté a su lado en el sofá, respire hondo y comencé hablar.

-Bueno… es que…- No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Tiene que ver con una chica, ¿verdad?

-Si…

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno… tiene un suave y largo cabello rojizo y unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mar. Es una chica dulce, tierna, simpática…- No pude continuar por tan nervioso que me puse.

-Está bien, tranquilo. Solo espero poder conocerla, es la primera novia que tienes y quiero saber cómo es.

-De acuerdo. Pero no somos novios.

-No aun.- Me encantaba hablar con mi abuelo. Podía contarle mis secretos y sabía que podía confiar en sus consejos. Era la persona en la que más confiaba. La única persona con la que podía reír. El único que sabía cuándo estaba feliz, triste, enojado, contento y… enamorado. Él era todo para mí. Aparte de mi familiar lo consideraba un amigo… mi mejor, mejor amigo.

Después de conversar miramos un rato televisión, pero a los 5 minutos mis tripas empezaron a gruñir. Me moría de hambre, aunque no lo crean soy todo un tragón. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y de el saque varias cosas. Mi abuelo los tomo y comenzó a cocinar. Yo, como no se cocinar, simplemente me dedique a hacer algo de café. Al estar todo listo, servimos la comida y nos sentamos a disfrutarla.

-¡Valla! Jamás me cansare de decir que adoro tu comida.- Dije mientras daba el primer bocado.

-Es lo bueno de tener una esposa con la cual compartir todos tus secretos.- Me dijo muy sabio. –Espero y llegues a hacer lo mismo con tu novia cuando se casen.

Al oír eso me puse nervioso y comencé a ahogarme con la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Cof… cof… ¡Abuelo, por favor! ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia y aun no creo querer casarme!

-Hijo, tienes 18. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano lo harás.

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?- Sugerí ya todo rojo. –Sabes que este tipo de conversaciones me pone nervioso.

-¡Ja ja! De acuerdo.

Terminamos de comer y, para mi suerte, me toco lavar los platos. Al terminar, camine hacia la sala en donde se encontraba mi abuelo y apenas me senté al lado de el en el sofá, me tiro al suelo.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunte confundido.

-Hoy no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?- Me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Ahmm… no…

-Entonces, quiero que salgas y te diviertas.

-¿Divertirme?

-Sí, no haces nada más que "trabajar" y quedarte aquí. Quiero que salgas, te diviertas y no preocupes por llegar tarde.

-D-De acuerdo.- Tome mis llaves, algo de dinero y antes de salir, me detuve en la puerta y dije. –Abuelo, no olvides tomar tus medicamentos. No quiero que pase lo de aquella vez.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Ahora vete.- No estaba tan convencido al oír sus palabras, pero si no salía de ahí era capaz de dejarme afuera todo el día. Así que asentí con la cabeza y Salí de inmediato.

Más tarde, me encontraba caminando solo en la calle sin nada que hacer. Sinceramente no sé porque salí, pero mi abuelo tenía razón. Nunca tenía tiempo para "divertirme". Llegue al parque, tenía la cabeza baja y solo pensaba en como des aburrirme. De repente, choque contra alguien. Mire al frente y note que se trataba de una murciélago blanca que llevaba unas bolsas, las cuales dejo caer por el impacto.

-¡Oye, niño! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Me grito furiosa.

-Perdóname.- Dije desinteresado. –Déjame ayudarte.

Mientras le ayudaba con sus cosas se me quedo viendo pensativa, como si me hubiera visto en algún otro lado.

-¡Un segundo! Tú eres Shadow, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién quiere saber?

-Mi nombre es Rouge, y tú debes ser el novio de mi amiga Tikal, ¿verdad?

-¡Dios! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no es mi novia? ¡Solo somos amigos!- Grite histérico.

-Sí, claro.- Me dijo sarcástica. –Que yo sepa un par de "amigos" no se besan tiernamente.

-¿C-Como sabes? ¿Te conto?- Pregunte nervioso, mientras le entregaba sus bolsas.

-No, ustedes cometieron el error de besarse justo en frente en la ventana de la cocina.

-Por eso tenía el presentimiento de que nos observaban.

-¡Sí!- Respondió para luego guardar silencio por unos segundos. -Tengo una idea, ¿qué harás este sábado?

-N-Nada… ¿por qué?

-¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotras a patinar sobre hielo?

-Hmm… no lo sé…

-¡Oh, vamos! Sé que te divertirás… y podrás estar al lado de Tikal.- La idea de estar al lado de ella me fascinaba, el problema era que… no soy muy bueno patinando sobre hielo. Si así es, soy todo un experto patinando en la hacer, pero sobre hielo… soy un desastre.

-De acuerdo, iré.

-¡Bien! No vemos el sábado a las 6:00pm. ¡Adiós, guapo!- Y se fue volando.

-¡Adiós!

No podía creerlo, me invitaron a ir a un lugar y yo… ¿acepte? Normalmente habría dicho que no, pero un fuerte sentimiento me impulso a aceptar la invitación. Seguí con mi camino, aún era temprano y si volvía a casa mi abuelo era capaz de no abrirme, así que me dirigí al centro comercial. Al entrar, se podía ver a todo el lugar adornado por la fiestas navideñas y repleto de gente. Me traía viejos recuerdos, hace años que no visitaba ese lugar. Todo había cambiado. Comencé a caminar, pase por muchas tiendas y negocios, pero hubo uno en particular que llamo mi atención. Era un gran negocio pintado de gris y blanco, se veía que lo acaban de remodelar y tenía un gran letrero el cual decía: "Agencia de detectives Chaotix". Por alguna razón se me hizo familiar, así que me acerque a la ventana tratando de ver algo, pero no había nadie y estaba totalmente obscuro. De repente, alguien me grito por detrás.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces espiando en mi negocio?

-¿Q-Que? Nada, nada.- Respondí al voltearme.

-¡Un momento!- Me dijo sorprendido. –Yo te conozco… ¡¿Shadow?!

-¡¿Vector?!- Yo también dije sorprendido.

-¡Cielos, viejo, es bueno volver a verte!- Vector me rodeo con un brazo y me apretó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Ja, lo mismo digo!

-Valla, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Bueno…- Empecé nervioso. -…es algo difícil de explicar…

-No me digas que tienes novia, espero conocerla algún día.- Me dijo pícaro.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no es mi novia! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- Grite ya todo rojo.

-¡Oye, tranquilo, viejo! Solo…- Vector no continúo ya que su celular comenzó a sonar. –Permíteme un momento.- Saco el teléfono y contesto la llamada.

-¿Bueno? ¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Qué pasa, Espio? ¡Ajahm, ajahm, si! ¿Qué? ¡No! Ok, ok, antes de continúes, ¿a quién crees que me encontré?- Antes de seguir, Vector oprimió un botón de su teléfono, poniéndolo en alta voz.

-Espio… ¿recuerdas a nuestro viejo camarada, Shadow?

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Shadow, está contigo?!_- Dijo Espio, al otro lado del teléfono.

De pronto, Vector me hizo señales con la cabeza, como diciéndome que hablara por el teléfono.

-¡Que tal, Espio!- Le salude.

-_Valla, es un gusto volver a ver… ¡AHH!_- Fue empujado.

-_¡SHADOW! ¡Qué bueno es volver a oírte! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Charmy!_

-Sí, Charmy, aún me acuerdo de ti.

-_¡Genial!_- Se oyó contento.

-_¡Charmy, devuélveme el maldito teléfono!-_ Grito enfadado Espio.

_-¡Oblígame!_

_-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito enano?!_

_-¡Nada, nada, ten!_

_-¡Ya me las pagaras mocoso!- _Suspiro. –_Lamento que hayan escuchado eso, pero ese niño me saca de quicio. Por cierto, Vector, hable con la señorita Vanilla de lo que me dijiste y dice que…_

-¡Eh, Espio! Mejor hablamos de eso a solas, ¿sí?- Dijo nervioso y todo rojo.

_-Ahh… de acuerdo… adiós.-_ Colgó.

-¡Hmm! Veo que siguen siendo los mismo de antes, pero tengo una duda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto Vector, levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no están trabajando? Antes siempre los veía aquí.

-Hasta un detective necesita descansar, y antes no teníamos a Charmy. Alcanzaste a conocerlo y después desapareciste.

-Ja… si…- Dije desanimado.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo sonriendo. -¿Tienes planes para este sábado?

-Pues… si, iré a patinar con… unos amigos.

-Espera un momento… ¿será este sábado a las 6?

- Si, ¿por?

-Porque nosotros estamos invitados a ir con unos amigos a la misma hora. ¿Quién te invito?

-Una chica… llamada Rouge.

-¿Rouge? ¿La novia de Knuckles?

-Eso creo, ¿también los invito?

-Bueno… digamos que solo invito Charmy para que fuera con una niña. Pero conociendo a ese mocoso, necesitara de nuestra ayuda.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos este sábado.

-Vale, adiós.- Vector me hizo una seña con las manos y se fue.

Después de que se fuera Vector me fui yo, ya era tarde y decidí regresar a casa. Mientras caminaba por la calle, solo pensaba en cómo sería el sábado. Tan solo imaginarme al lado de Tikal, todo el día, me hacía sonreír, más de lo que ya estaba. Pero lo que más me preocupaba es cómo diablos iba hacer para patinar en el hielo. Tan solo pensar en hacer el ridículo en frente de todos me mataría de vergüenza, y más si Tikal se riera de esa situación. Hacer el ridículo en frente de la chica de tus sueños, es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida. Ese tema me preocupaba, así que, decidí dejar de pensar en eso y respire hondo para tratar de calmarme. Tarde una hora y media en llegar a casa, puesto a que el centro comercial quedaba demasiado lejos de donde yo vivía.

Al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y encontré a mi abuelo sentado en el sofá, y al verme, se me quedo sonriendo. Me dijo que una chica había llegado de visita, que pregunto por mí y decía que era mí… ¿novia? Al escuchar que se trataba de una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, abrase a mi abuelo de felicidad y salí corriendo de alegría a mi habitación. Me lance a la cama, y como ningún otro día, esperaba el sábado con ansias. Ya quería estar con Tikal, estar a su lado, abrasarla, divertirla y si todo resultaba bien… otro beso podría aparecer de la nada. Me quede dormido de tanta felicidad y algo me decía que mañana, seria el mejor día de todos.

* * *

**Yo: Espero les haya gustado el cap. Perdónenme por tardar en subirlo!**

**Shadow: Antes de que siguas... quiero preguntarte algo.**

**Yo: Que pasa "mechas rojas"! :3**

**Shadow: PORQUE MIERDA EN EL PRIMER CAP. ME PONES DE PERVERTIDO?!**

**Yo: Si te lo dijera... jamas volverías a hablarme...**

**Shadow: ...**

**Charmy: Y quien es la "niña" con la que saldré?**

**Yo: Eso es una sorpresa mi querida abejita! x3**

**Charmy: ...**

**Yo: ADIOS! x3**


	6. ¡No es mi novio!

**Capítulo 6.- ¡No es mi novio!**

Narra Tikal…

Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude. No podía creerlo, bese a un chico al que apenas conozco. Me comporte de una manera tan extraña, y no sabía lo que hacía. Me mire rápidamente en un espejo y… wow, estaba totalmente roja. Me toque el pecho y mi corazón estaba acelerado. No sabía lo que me pasaba. Algo me molestaba demasiado, pero a la vez era agradable. Deje de pensar en eso, y poco a poco me calme. Mire a mí alrededor para ver si no había señales de mi hermano, mi prima o mis amigas. Al estar segura de eso, camine lentamente hasta la escaleras y apenas puse un pie en el primer escalón, algo me detuvo. Volteé para ver de quien se trataba y eran las chicas, Amy, Cream y Rouge, quienes me miraban de una manera algo rara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Me pregunto Rouge.

-A… mi habitación.- Respondí algo nerviosa, al ver sus caras me ponían más nerviosa de o que ya estaba.

-A no, tú no te vas hasta que no nos digas quien era ese chico.- Me dijo Amy.

-¿D-De que chico hablan?

-No te hagas la tonta.- Volvió a hablar Rouge. –Nos referimos al chico que acabas de besar.

Rayos, como no me acorde de que estábamos justo frente a la ventana de la cocina. Ese fue mi error, pero lo valió. Me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron hasta la sala de estar, ahí, me sentaron en un sofá. Se sentaron a mi lado y me miraban de una manera aterradora. Respire hondo, y estuve a punto de hablar, pero había un problema. Mi hermano estaba sentado en otro sofá revisando el correo. No podía dejar que escuchara. Si mi hermano llegara a enterarse que bese a un chico no me dejaría salir en toda mi vida. No es por exagerar, pero él es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

Me acerque a Rouge y le susurre en el oído, tratando de decirle que hiciera que se fuera. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Knuckles.

-Knuckles, amor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Gruño.

-Porque hablaremos cosas de chicas y eso te aburre.

-Convénceme.- Dijo seductor, algo solo hace cuando quiere algo a cambio de su novia.

Rouge tomo el cuello de la camisa de Knuckles y lo llevo con ella hasta la cocina. Las demás y yo nos quedamos pensando en que podrían estar haciendo, pero segundos después recordamos que solo una cosa podrían estar haciendo.

Minutos después, salió Rouge; tenía el cabello despeinado y la ropa arrugada. Detrás de ella salió Knuckles; se encontraba en el mismo estado que su novia, solo que él tenia lápiz labial por toda la cara.

-¡Wow!- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ahora, ¿si nos dejaras solas?

-Si… adiós.- Knuckles subió las escaleras y Rouge regreso a sentarse.

-Bien, Tikal. Dinos todo sobre tu novio.- Dijo Amy.

-En primera: no es mi novio.

-No aun.- Dijo Rouge.

-No las escuches, dinos.- Insistió Cream.

-Bueno… su nombre el Shadow. Si no estoy mal, tiene 18 años. Tiene un lindo cabello bicolor, y unos hermosos ojos rubíes que te atrapan con solo una mirada. Por fuera puede parecer serio, solitario, violento y poco amigable… pero por dentro… es un chico dulce, tierno, divertido y encantador.

-Tikal, esta pregunta es muy importante.- Me explico Rouge, con una voz seria. ¿Tan importante sería? -¿Qué sientes por él?

-Ahh… no lo sé… es algo difícil de explicar… y no estoy muy segura que si lo que siento es… real.

-Ok.

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?- Pregunto Amy.

-Ahh… ayer.

-Wow, se conocieron ayer y ya lo besaste. Nunca te creí capaz.- Me dijo Amy.

-Ni yo a mí.

-¿Y en donde se conocieron?- Pregunto Cream.

-Ahh… pues… en… m-mi habitación.- Apenas termine, las demás ya estaban en shock. Me asustaba que pensaran que hicimos "eso". Así que, trate de calmarlas. –Pero no hicimos nada malo.

-Ok, te creeré.- Me dijo Rouge.

-Y… ¿trabaja?- Pregunto Amy.

-Ahh… si.- Respondí nerviosa. Sinceramente tenía miedo de me preguntaran en que trabaja, si les decía que era… ladrón, seguro se preocuparían. Y para mi suerte, preguntaron.

-Genial, ¿de que trabaja?

Me puse nerviosa, no sabía si decirles o no. Jamás lo había hecho. –Ahh… pues…- Trate de decir algo pero nada salían de mi boca. Me di cuenta de que las demás me miraban preocupadas y eso no era bueno.

-Tikal, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto Rouge.

-Ahh… si, no se preocupen. E-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Te vez nerviosa.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Oh, miren la hora ya es tarde y deberían irse.- Cambie de tema, mientras me levantaba del sofá.

-Bueno, son las 7:45. Pero podemos regresar caminando.- Dijo Cream.

-¿Bromeas? Algo les puede pasar en la noche y será mejor que se vallan ahora.

Tome de la mano a Cream y Rouge y las lleve a la entrada. Las deje afuera y apenas abrieron la boca cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Voltee, me recargue en la puerta y solté un fuerte suspiro. Mire al frente y note a Amy que me miraba extrañaba. Debía admitirlo, me sentía igual. Nunca en mi vida me había comportado de esa manera, estaba avergonzada. Me encogí en hombros y Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación. Apenas toque la perilla de la puerta, Knuckles llamó mi atención. "¿Qué fue ese ruido?" pregunto. "Nada" fue lo único que dije. Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta poniendo el cerrojo. Di un intenso suspiro. El pecho volvió a dolerme y ese extraño sentimiento regreso. Aun no sabía de qué se trataba pero me hacía sentir extraña. Era algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Algo muy fuerte hacia… ¿Shadow? Siempre consideraba a los demás como amigos y solo eso. Pero Shadow me hacía sentir… diferente. A su lado, no se… me sentía bien… me sentía protegida. Me dolía la cabeza de tantos sentimientos que rondaban una y otra vez en mi mente. Me recosté en la cama, tratando de relajarme y descansar. Me quede acostada hasta que dieron las 2:00am y lentamente fui quedándome dormida.

Al día siguiente…

Eran las 3:15pm. Amy se encontraba en su habitación pensando en aquel erizo que la traía loca. Al igual que ella, también me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en… Shadow. Ese sentimiento no me dejaba en paz, pero admitía que se sentía bien. Nuevas cosas se formaron en mi mente, ahora pensaba "¿Cuándo nos volveríamos a encontrar? ¿El sentía los mismo por mí? ¿Cómo sería el segundo beso?" Lo último lo repetía una y otra vez. Solo podía pensar en eso.

De pronto, Knux nos llamó. Dijo que era tiempo de irnos. ¡Dios! Tantos sentimientos hicieron que me olvidara que hoy saldríamos a pasear. Tome un abrigo y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude. Cuando Amy y yo salimos de casa nos encontramos con Rouge y Cream, que ya nos esperaban. Salimos y comenzamos a caminar. Después de unos minutos seguía con mis pensamientos, pero esta vez ya no me molestaban, ahora, con solo pensar en Shadow hacia que me alegrara mas de lo que ya estaba. De pronto, escuche como mi nombre se repetía una y otra vez sin parar.

-Tikal. Tierra llamando a Tikal.- Salí de mi trance, por así decirlo, y me encontré con la mirada confundida de Rouge.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Pregunte mas confundida.

-Niña, estas muy rara hoy. ¿En que tanto pensabas?

-Eh... ahh... en nada, en nada.- Trate de disimular.

-De acuerdo. Te decía que antes de ir a tu casa me encontré con tu novio y lo invite a que fuera con nosotros a patinar el sábado.- Explico de los mas calmada.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi novio! Espera... ¡¿HICISTE, QUE?!

-Ve el lado bueno, así podrás estar con el.- Dijo Amy.

-Bueno... creo que tienes razón.

-Ohh, también invite a Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze y Charmy.- Volvió a explicar sin darle importancia a lo que dirían Amy y Cream.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron Amy y Cream. -¿Por qué invitaste a Sonic/Charmy?

-Como dijo Amy, para que estén con ellos.- Respondió aun calmada.

-Sabes que odiamos que hagas ese tipo de cosas.- Le dije.

-Lo se, pero admitan que todo resulta bien al final.

-Cierto.- Respondimos las 3 al unísono.

Después de un buen rato llegamos al centro comercial, ya es una costumbre ir de paseo antes de navidad y, por alguna razón, algo me decía que hoy conocería el porqué de este extraño sentimiento. Caminamos varios minutos, pasando por varias tiendas y negocios. Minutos después, nos detuvimos en una banca a descansar mientras Cream se entretenía mirando a través del cristal de una pastelería. De pronto, Rouge me toco el hombro y me señalo un punto ciego a los lejos. Quién lo diría, Charmy, la abejita que pone nerviosa a Cream con solo verlo, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de nosotras con quienes parecían ser Vector y Espio. Mire a Amy, ella me sonrió pues ya había notado al pequeño, me guiño un ojo y se acercó a donde se encontraba Cream.

-Cream, quiero mostrarte algo.- Llamo su atención, y esta volteo enseguida con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Mira haya.- Explicó Amy mientras señalaba a la abejita.

La cara de Cream se tornó roja como cereza y se notaba como comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a saludar?- Insistió Amy.

-Ahh… p-prefiero quedarme a-aquí.- Tartamudeo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas.- Insistió Rouge, tomando del brazo a Cream y dirigiéndola hacia donde se encontraban Charmy y sus amigos.

-Hola, chicos.- Saludamos todas, menos Cream, quien se escondió detrás de nosotras.

-Hey, pero si son nuestras bellas amigas. Tanto tiempo sin verlas.- Saludo Vector.

-¿Qué hacen por acá?- Pregunto Espio.

-Oye, todos necesitan relajarse en algún momento, ¿no? Hasta los detectives.- Respondió Amy.

-Oigan…- Interrumpió Charmy, se oía algo nervioso. -…no les importa si Vector y Espio me acompañan este sábado, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, entre más amigos mejor.- Respondí.

-Un segundo, ¿y la pequeña Cream?- Pregunto Vector, mientras miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrarla. Siendo sinceros, siempre trataba a Cream como a su hermanita más pequeña o su "hija". Ya sabrán ustedes porque.

Segundos después, Cream salió de detrás de nosotras, algo indecisa por hacerlo. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo, pero se podía notar un poco de su rubor. Vector, en un momento rápido, la cargo y la sentó en sus hombros, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ese intenso sonrojo que tenía en ambas mejillas, desapareció por completo, convirtiéndose en un leve rubor que apenas se notaba. Adoro verla reír, siempre alegra mi día, aunque ahora lo alegraban los pensamientos de… bueno mejor callo. En poco tiempo las risas de Cream se detuvieron al tener en frente a cierta abejita.

-¡Hola, Cream!- Saludo inocente.

-¡Jajaja…! Eh… ahh… h-hola, C-Charmy…- Saludo nerviosa y su cara volvió a tornarse roja.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

-Eh… si… ¿p-por qué preguntas?

-Bueno, estas toda roja… y estas temblando. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?

Cream asintió levemente. Charmy sonrió y la cargo en brazos, cual príncipe a su princesa, provocando que se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Rouge se acercó a Charmy y le susurro algo al oído. Este la miro y, sonriéndole, asintió. Tomo de la mano a Cream y se la llevo a otro lugar.

-Y, ¿hay nuevas noticias?- Pregunto Vector.

-En realidad, no.- Respondí.

-Claro que sí. ¡Tikal tiene novio!- Grito Amy.

Genial, lo último que necesitaba era que siguieran diciendo que Shadow y yo somos novios. Espera un momento…

¡AMY! ¡¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE DECIRLO?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LO MANTENDRIAS EN SECRETO! ¡Y YA DIJE QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!- Grite algo histérica, creo que me pase un poco.

-Genial, ¿y quién es el afortunado?

-No es nadie importante.- Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

-Su nombre es Shadow, the Hedgehog.- Hablo Rouge.

¡¿Por qué me haces esto universo?!

-¡¿Shadow?!- Espio se oía sorprendido. -Mmm... ¿erizo negro con mechas rojas, ojos rubí y algo anti-social?

-¡Si! ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunte algo emocionada, ahora que lo pienso... creo que debí disimular un poco, ¿no creen?

Espio asintió con la cabeza. -Si, es amigo nuestro. Años atrás siempre visitaba el negocio, pero lo dejamos de ver un tiempo. Y ayer, Vector lo encontró, pero aun no nos a dicho porque se fue.

-Mmm... Espio, ¿sabes donde vive Shadow?- Pregunto Rouge.

Por favor díganme que no es lo que parece.

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieren que las lleve?

Por favor que no digan lo que creo que van a decir.

-A nosotras no, solo a Tikal.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué solo a mí?

-Porque tu eres su novia, seguro le gustara verte.- Amy me sonrió picara.

-Ya dije que no es mi novio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Aparte... ya tenemos que regresar a casa.- Intente lo posible para que no me llevaran. La verdad, volver a verlo no sonaba tan mal, pero los nervios me dominaban.

-Por eso no te preocupes, le diremos a Knux que estas en casa de Cream. Ella es la que debe irse a casa.- Explico Rouge.

-Cierto, tu no te preocupes, prima. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Mmm... gracias, Amy.- No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir. -Bueno... creo que... entonces... iré.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en casa.

Las chicas se fueron y se llevaron a Cream, quien se despidió de Charmy dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que el pequeño se sonrojara. Espio y yo nos fuimos segundos después, en camino hacia la casa de Shadow. Mientras mas nos acercábamos, mas nerviosa me ponía. Después de unos minutos llegamos, era pequeña casa gris, se veía algo deprimente. Nos detuvimos en la entrada, Espio se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla. En un instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre mayor.

-¿Si? Oh, Espio, tanto tiempo.- Saludo.

-Lo mismo digo señor.

-Y, ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?

-Ella es Tikal, novia... eh, digo... amiga de Shadow. Perdón.- Se disculpo apenado. Yo solo le sonreí.

-Así que tu eres la tal Tikal, la novia de mi nieto.

-Mucho gusto. Pero me temo que Shadow y yo no somos novios.

Porque me lo repiten a cada rato. Es como si quisieran que me enamorara de él tratando de repetir que somos novios todo el tiempo. Aunque... debo admitir que es de... "novios"... no suena nada mal.

-Bueno, ¿a que se debe su visita?

-Queremos ver a su nieto.

-Lo lamento, pero no esta. Salió hace un buen rato y no volverá hasta mas tarde. ¿Quieren dejarle un mensaje?

-Dígale que...- Empezó Espio, pero no lo deje terminar.

-No, Espio, mejor vámonos.

-¿Estas segura?- Me miro confundido, yo asentí levemente.

Nos alejamos lentamente, podía sentir un ardor en mis mejillas lo que indicaba que estaba sonrojada, también sentía mi corazón acelerado. Es como... si en todo este tiempo estuve así, pero hasta vengo a notarlo. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Shadow, mi mente solo se mantenía en él. Su nombre se repetía en mi cabeza sin parar. Si no estoy mal... este... este sentimiento es... amor... E-Estoy... enamorada... enamorada de... ¡Shadow! Al pensar esto me detuve en seco, mirando fijamente el suelo, mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión. Espio noto que ya no lo seguía y volteo a verme.

-Tikal, ¿te encuentras bien?- Se oyó preocupado, sin obtener ni una respuesta de mi parte. Después de unos segundos alce la mirada para verlo y salí corriendo, de nuevo, con dirección a la casa de Shadow. -¡Tikal, espera! ¡¿A donde vas?!- Pude oír como me gritaba Espio.

Llegue de nuevo a la casa, me acerque a la puerta y me detuve frente a ella, jadeando, recuperando poco a poco el aliento perdido. Cuando estuve lista, mas o menos, la golpeé. El abuelo Shadow salió y me miro confundido, ya que aun seguía recuperando el aliento. Uff... debo admitir que nunca en mi vida había corrido de esa manera.

-Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?- Espere un momento y respondí entrecortada.

-Señor... dígale a Shadow... que... su novia... vino a verlo y... que espero... verlo pronto... También dígale... que lo amo y no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

El abuelo de Shadow me sonrió apenas termine de hablar, acaricio mi cabeza y con una suave voz me respondió "Lo hare... Gracias por cambiar la vida de mi nieto. Te lo agradezco, en serio." En un instante lo mire confundido por lo que me dijo, pero luego recordé todo lo que Shadow me conto aquel dia que me invito al techo de un edificio, el que tenia una vista esplendida de la ciudad. Si no estoy mal, el abuelo de Shadow me daba las gracias por cambiar la vida de Shadow, ¿verdad? Aunque solo tenemos dos días de conocernos no creo que cambia la vida de Shadow así de rápido. Ambos nos sonreímos, segundos después nos despedimos y lentamente avance hasta la acera. A lo lejos divisé a Espio, que se acercaba. "Tikal... ¿p-por qué saliste corriendo así?" pregunto jadeante. "Lo lamento, pero tenia algo importante que hacer. -le sonreí- Ahora vamos, ya podemos irnos." solté una risita traviesa mientras tomaba la mano de Espio y me lo llevaba corriendo hasta mi casa, a pesar de que el seguía cansado y en numerosas veces pedía que me detuviera, nunca le hice caso, mi mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa: Shadow. No podía evitarlo, estaba realmente contenta. Es la primera vez que siento esto y se sienta tan bien.

Horas después me encontraba en mi habitación, no podía dormir por las ansias de que ya fuese sábado. Queria estar de nuevo con Shadow, ver su sonrisa, perderme en sus ojos rubies, abrazarlo y... besarlo. Ya me imaginaba el segundo beso, para mi suerte seria perfecto y nada en el mundo podría evitarlo.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! Dios, pero que hermosho me quedo jaja bueno o al menos eso creo yo :3**

**Se siente bien volver a regresar aquí! Ya extrañaba publicar de nuevo y una disculpa a Ruedi y Gen-E223 que siguieron esta historia desde que empezó y alegraban mi dia cada vez que la leían y dejaban Reviews.**

**Les prometo no volver a tardar demasiado, y si lo hago, será solo por uno o dos días y si tardo mas que me quemen las manos... okno :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, puse todo mi esfuerzo en este cap.**

**Los quiero! By: Mota:3**

**Bye!**


End file.
